Blood As Sweet As Revenge
by Kasumi7780
Summary: After Ciel 'killed' Doll, she came back with a demon in contract with one thing in her mind, Revenge for her siblings death. With tricks up her sleeve, Doll with do anything to get her revenge and doesn't care who gets in her way or what. But will it happen or will her feelings make her get fooled again? Doll is a little bit evil in this story so beware rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a CielxDoll story only that Doll is after revenge also this story is going to be in my account of Deviantart  
>My account is Kasumi7780 All of the story is in Dolls and Ciel POV<br>Anyway Enjoy  
><strong>Chapter 1<br>~Doll~**  
>I was in a fog, a blanket was around my body as I heard soft humming around me "Are you sure?" The man asked me as she got near my own body.<br>I couldn't see her that much, but I saw dark purple eyes and fangs on his teeth, he was smiling from what I could tell.  
>"What is done cannot be undone"<br>"I don't care, **JUST DO IT**" I screamed, my only purpose was to revenge on the boy who murdered my siblings, the people who protected me and called me family, even if I was a no body.  
>"Where do you want the mark?" He asked me, I smirked for a little bit, then I looked at the stab I had on my left side breast I smiled "Here" I took one of my fingers and pointed to my fresh wound.<br>"It might burn-"  
>"I don't care, demon" He chuckled and put his hand on my wound, he chanted some words. Next thing I knew I was back on earth, still bleeding, but I was able to stand up.<br>He was tall, he reminded me of Joker, the same orange hair only that his was down, tied up in a long braid that reached to his back.  
>He smiled at me and bowed on one knee "What's your name?" I asked as I put my hand on his soft orange locks.<br>"Whatever you wish, madam" I thought for a moment until the name came to my mind.  
>"Nathaniel or Nathan, Nate for short" I told him looking around. I wanted to be sure that no one was around us, I was right, there was only the fire from the burning mansion me and Nathan there.<br>My vision became hazy, I couldn't move straight, the blood loss was too much for me "Here, I found two people" I fell into Nathan's arms as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer.  
>The world is a dark place to live in and if you survive it you only survive the beginning of it.<br>I thought closing my eyes, letting the darkness take over me once more time.  
>"She is coming back to us" I heard a young man say as I opened my light blue eyes. 'My head hurts' I thought, sitting down, a hand was on my back helping me sit "Don't force yourself, Madam" I opened my eyes lightly to look at Nathan's dark purple eyes only inches from mine "I ain't trying, it just hurts" He smirked a little bit "I should tell you something" I eyed him curiously, I didn't understand why Nathan got off the bed. And next to me.<br>"Your fathers attorneys are outside, they wish to speak to you" I felt my brows furrowed together as Nathan continued "Do you wish to see them, Madam, or do I get rid of them"  
>Suddenly, I smiled in a evil way. I, now, had a plan to get rid of Sm- I mean Ciel Phantomhive once and for all. He had to pay for all sins that he did<br>"Let them in" Nathan stood up and bowed "Ohh also, Nathan, tell them to call me Christine" He nodded and opened the door to the men.  
>"How are you feeling, miss Christine?" One of them asked.<br>There must have been 20 of them there "Good, my head still hurts and I could drink something" One of them gave me some water.  
>"Now, Miss Kelvin, your father had left a will leaving you and your siblings as his heirs, but since your siblings are missing and we found one of them dead you are the only one who is the heir" Now, there was something I knew would happen.<br>Me, Joker, Beast, Dagger, Jumbo, Peter and Wendy were always father's favorite children, so this wasn't a surprise to me.  
>Nathan stood right next to me eyeing the men with his demon eyes.<br>"We are rebuilding the manor while in the meantime you are to live in his London Town house, any questions" I shook my head at them.  
>"Good, now good day, Miss Kelvin" They exited the room and I began to look around for something to wear. I was already tired of being in the hospital and in a bed, besides the hospital gave me the creeps.<br>"Madam-"  
>"Find me a dress, so we could go to the town house" He nodded, began to grab a long white sheet, he was about to do something, when all of the sudden he looked at me "Madam, do you want anything on the dress"<br>Wait, he was going to nake a dress out of the sheet? How-  
>"I am a demon, I could do anything you wish for, madam, and f I cannot then I am not worth your soul" I let his words sink into my head as I thought for a while "A white rose and Nathan this would be the first time I will look feminine to anyone" He smirked as he sat down on a chair "A white rose like this ones"<br>He pulled off my white dress from my show, how did he-  
>"While you were asleep, I took the opportunity to go to Noahs Ark Circus and retrieve this and these-" His slender fingers went his coat and he grabbed a picture of me and my siblings I stared at the pictures as I felt sadness take over me<br>"So this rose" I was snapped back as Nathan showed me the flowers that were under my dresses, I nodded at him "Also, I found candy on the floor" He showed me the devil candy once and I flipped.  
>"Get that away from me" I told him and Nathan threw the candy out of my view into the trash can "Sorry, Madam" He grabbed a needle and began to make a dress out of my old dress.<br>I closed my eyes thinking for a long while.  
>"I trusted ye and ye broke that trust, Ciel Phantomhive, I cared about ye, but I guessed yer precious Queen mattered to ye more than killing innocent people that only wanted to get free, ye sure are a dog, Phantomhive, a dog who always wears a mask and hurts people who care about it.<br>Its true what they say, don't be fooled or else ye might get hurt. A dog runs for its bone and food and doesn't care who it trips along the way.  
>You are going to pay Phantomhive, no matter what, I will get my revenge for my siblings I swear to that the last thing ye will see it's Doll'<br>Nathan chuckled a little bit making me smirk at him "Thats a good goal, Madam" I could careless at the moment about goals I only cared if I saw Phantomhive begging in his knees at me for mercy. Pathetic, I wanted to see him pathetic.  
>"Thank ye" I mumbled, looking at the window.<br>**~Ciel~  
>3 Months Later<strong>  
>I had awoken that morning normally, if you call servants crashing everything normal, then yes it was very normal for me.<br>I was looking at my newspaper, blahh blahh nothing good until I saw a name and a girl that seemed to familiar.  
><em><strong>Fashionista to helping homeless people<br>Lady Christine Kelvin, one of the youngest and brightest fashionista of England has become a role model to kids everywhere when she began helping homeless kids by building a homeless shelter and an orphanage with the money her father had left her.  
>What's next for this young woman. '<strong>_  
>I stopped reading and stared at the picture "Master, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he served me some tea.<br>"Look at this" He got next to me and stared at the picture.  
>The young girl had dark red hair and blue eyes, but her left eye was covered, I could see little freckles on her cheeks, she had a red dress to match her hair, her hair reached to her shoulders, and she was a little bit more matured than Elizabeth or the young lady's I have met.<br>"What I'm I looking at my lord?" That stupid butler, he didn't see what I was seeing, a young beautiful lady that look so familiar- Wait did I just called her beautiful.  
>But she is beautiful- God damming Ciel, you are engaged to Lizzie, you can't be thinking of this girl that you don't even know.<br>I kept mentally cursing myself, making Sebastian look at me with his eyes widen, he had read my thoughts.  
>"Does she look familiar to you?" I asked changing the subject so I couldn't be too embarrassed by it.<br>Sebastian cleared his throat "No Master, I dint recall anyone as beautiful as her" I shot a glare to him for an unknown reason. I didn't know why I had a feeling to this girl or if I remember her from somewhere.  
>Whatever, I will find out sooner or later who she is.<br>**~Doll~**  
>It had been 3 months since I lost my siblings to that dog, I had been very busy, learning proper English, even if it's as a pain in the ass, I had already learned how to sew when I was first in Noahs Ark, so that part was a piece of cake.<br>I was amazed that many young girls loved my designs and dresses, more that men began to get interested in me. I knew half of them just wanted money, others take my virginity, but the other half wanted to know me.  
>I didn't care at the moment about them.<br>"So 20 percent?" I asked a young French man as I drank one of my cups. I smirked I knew he was planning to steal my company and become the London Fashionista, that was my title after all and he wanted it. I had come across men and women like him in the last month's and all of them learned their lesson the hard way.  
>He nodded at me "Nathan" My butler stood next to me and lowered his head to my size "Bring the chocolate fudge cake" I told him, before he left I grabbed his collar.<br>_'Give him the Fashionista treatment'_ He bowed and left.  
>"Madam,at I ask how come you cover your eye?" I smirked at him, it was hard to talk about it, so I would just make up something.<br>"When I was a child I accidentally burned my eye" I told him, I saw a slight smirk on his face, I stood up and accidentally dropped some water on my dress "Aww, I just created this one" I fake cried as I tried to clean myself with some napkins.  
>If I knew stuff about men, it as how to push their buttons. It worked every single time.<br>He stood up from his seat "Let me help you, My Lady" He exclaimed walking to me. I felt his hand on my back and the other helping my hand "I am very clumsy, sir" I told him looking down. I cold feel his dirty gaze on me and his hand that was on my back going lower "It's okay, Madam" His breath was fanning on my cheek. Such a dirty pig.  
>Out of nowhere, I was turned around feeling the table on my back "Sir, what are you-" I felt his hand on my writs as he held them "Shut up you bitch" He yelled at me.<br>I smiled in a wicked manner waiting for him to look at my eyes that turned pink.  
>w got away from me.<br>"Scared, My Lord?" I teased him, as I got closer to him he backed away to the front door "Stay away you, you, you demon" I chuckled at him and took of my corset showing him my tattoo "I highly doubt a lady should be called a demon" He was about to open the door when out of nowhere Nathan opened it. His eyes were light pink too "Leaving soon, Mr. Jenson" Of course, the idiot backed away to another door.  
>Nathan was now behind him "Peek-a-boo" He mumbled in a child like voice making the pig turn around and scream.<br>Nathan then grabbed him "Never mess with, My Lady" He told him, dragged him to the shadows and I sat on my chair and preceded to eat the chocolate cake I had in front of me.  
>"So good" I mumbled.<br>It wasn't until a while that Nathan came back "My lady" I smiled at him.  
>He smirked and I looked down embarrassed, I saw that my corset was off to my waist "Umm, why did ye say anything?" I asked putting my corset back on.<br>"You would think I am a pervert-" He took a piece of cake with a fork and brought it to his lips. He smiled as the chocolate entered his mouth. I stared at him for a while until he licked the fork. It was like he was trying to get with me, no way I was going to do that. He looked like Joker so it would be like having sex or being with my older brother. Ewww.  
>"My lady, this just arrived" He showed me a letter with my name and, of course, the queens signature.<br>_'Victoria'_ I thought grabbing it. What did she want with me? She already had her guard dog so she didn't need me at all.  
>I opened it and began to read.<br>_'Dear Christine,  
>It has come to my attention that you are helping the homeless-'<em> Duhh everyone knew that.  
>'I need you to do something for me, I am having a ball in December-' In 5 weeks, ummm, what is she planning?<br>_' And I need a gown-'_ That's all, ha I was about to throw it away when I saw there was more. Shit, what else did she want.  
><em>'Also, there's have been missing of ladies like us and I need you to go undercover so you can bring them to a trap, you have nothing to worry, Ciel Phantomhive will protect you until the person is caught.<br>Sincerely,  
>Queen Victoria<em>'  
>Great now I had to work for her, the woman who order that dog to murder my family.<br>"Why don't you just do it, My lady, so you could be close to revenge" I looked at Nathan, he was right if I did what that hag asked for, then I could be closer to that dog. I could kill 2 birds with one stone.  
>I knew that he would never say no to his precious queen, in fact, if she order him to jump out of a mountain he would do it just to make her happy.<br>A smile curled on my lips as I thought of my plan coming into action "Nathan, I'm tired-" He went pale and I knew why, everyday before bed I took a bath and last time I hit Nathan in the face when he tried to change me.  
>"Don't worry, I won't hit you" I stopped when I heard what I just had said "We need a maid also a gardener and of course a cook" Nathan smiled at me.<br>I was right we needed that, without anyone the estate looked hunted and the garden looked half horrible. I say half because the other half Nathan had time to actually do.  
>"I'll take a bath by myself this time" He nodded. I was at the door when I turned to him"Also, there better be 3 girls and 3 boys, counting yourself, and make sure they are good fighters and good with other stuff"<br>"Yes, My Princess" I smiled and walked to my dark room.  
>I lit a candle and stared at the pictures of my siblings I had in my room, I stared at them for a long while until the tears began to come out. I fell on my knees "Why did ye have to leave me?" I asked as I began to shake, the tears came out and I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted to forget the past months everything.<br>I had let my feelings get a hold of me and they should have never been there in the first place. I fell in love with that dog and told him my darkest secret. Out of nowhere, I was betrayed by him at the end. I gave my heart and trust to him.  
>How could he do such a thing?<br>How could the one I gave my heart, break my heart like that? I cried some more thinking of the feeling he gave me. It was like I could believe him in everything, I gave him everything and he just threw it on the floor and walked out the door.  
>I remember talking to him once about my dreams and what I wanted to be, but, I guess, he didn't care at all. He took my dreams and smash them right in front of me.<br>Why didn't anyone warn me about love so I could understand back then? Why can't someone help me understand.  
>How could the one I cared for, do such things to me? Wont somebody tell me?.<br>I thought I knew his heart, I was so confident about our friendship, then it was ruined by something so stupid, I was such an idiot to believe him.  
>I put my hand over my heart as the tears came out when I thought about him, my heart wanted to love him, but his just wanted to make the queen happy.<br>There's no such thing as fairytales, happy endings in this world, its too cruel to care about anyone in it. I learned the hard way.  
>I couldn't stop my feelings for him, something in me told me he was bad something else just pushed me to him. The darkness wanted to take me and I allowed it.<br>I felt a pair of hands around my delicate form "You shouldn't be crying" It was Nathan.  
>"I can't stop it, I am human" I told him.<br>"Such complicated creatures" He mumbled, carrying my bridal style to my bed.  
>I sat there, waiting for him to hand me my sleeping gown "I think today, you should just take the corset of and put just a shirt on?" I nodded when he handed me the shirt.<br>I undid my corset once more and put my shirt on, I, then, took my boots off and laid on my bed. Nathan was about to leave when I stopped him "Sleep with me" He looked at me shocked.  
>"My lady, that's very-"<br>"Either sleep with me or hand me a stuff animal" He smirked at me walking to the bed "It's just for today, Nathan, afterwords when we have a maid, I will tell her to sleep with me" He sighed, taking his tail coat off.  
>He did look like Joker a lot. I felt his hands on my waist as I tried to fall asleep.<br>I smiled a little bit at him as the darkness consumed me.  
><strong> Well this is Chapter 1, be sure to check out my deviantart account<strong>  
><strong>Love, Kasumi7780 <strong>


	2. where the dogs bark

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Where the dog barks**

Dark blond hair was now covered with blood, there was a large wound on the girls face, her hand had a note and was on top of her head, more blood on the floor.

A person sang softly a song, it grabbed the girls bloody hand and with her finger wrote on the wall

_'Death is all I see_

_Death will be the last I see_

_Death is the last you see_'

_/\*****\\\*/*\/*\_

**Next morning**

The Scotland Yard was on the scene, they stared at the gruesome scene before them, the young girl had her mouth covered in blood, her eyes were out widen, a big wound on her chest that it may look like a circle.

"What type of sicko does this?" Fred Abberline asked, he covered his mouth with a handkerchief, the smell of blood was now with the smell of death.

"Her name was Jasmine Kerry, she went missing some days ago, it seems we know why" Randall mumbled.

The pictures were taken and, to Randall screams, send to Lord Ciel Phantomhive.

They all had no idea what they were against

**_~Ciels POV~_**

The queen had ordered me to meet with Christine, I didn't say no, so anyway here I was outside her house.

It was like my Estate only that she had 2 gardeners outside, one had a large hat while the other had a small hat.

Soft pink hair and red eyes looked at me, the one with the small hat tapped the boys shoulder.

"Natha-"

"Don't scream, master is trying to read, Dorothy and Niko" Both servants nodded and left me and Sebastian to be looking at an orange haired man, he looked to familiar, Sebastian noticed too.

"Sorry for that, Lord Phantomhive, Master is waiting in her study and be careful with-" He stopped when out of nowhere a husky and a German Shepard came out a little puppy one and a bigger one, they were being chased by a young black haired, she had dark red glasses that framed red eyes, a suit colored black.

"Romana" The girl looked up at the man "I'm sorry, Nathan, it's just that Andorro and Anshe got out when I was getting their food" She told him as she held the small puppy n her hands "Come on, Andorro, Nathan is being mean"

Nathan put his hand on his face as he looked at us, this was what he had to deal with? I had to deal with those 3 stupid servants that I had.

Don't get me wrong, they mean no harm, but they just got annoying at times and kept ruining my house.

Nathan showed us to a study that was colored blue, pink roses in a decorated vase from (What I could tell) Tudor Era, a white fur carpet from the French Revolution, a picture of Lady Christine, that girl Romana, Dorothy and Niko, another girl with blonde hair in a bun she had a yellow kimono and looked American, a man with black hair that reached to his shoulders and green piercing eyes. They were all posing as if they were a family, Romana was holding Dorothy her arm around Dorothys shy looking face, the man and Niko were sticking their tongues out, the kimono girl was smiling normally as Nathan had his hand on her shoulder and Christine was behind Nathan hugging him from he back.

There was another picture, but it was just Christine holding a sword with a fencing outfit, so a fencing girl. My eyes kept looking around, there were a lot of things mostly roses, a journal with designs on the pages and shockingly a trophy for both acrobatics and fencing.

Christine was an amazing lady, I felt my cheeks heat up when she came in with a light pink dress, the dress showed her angelic legs, long sleeves covered her arms, a rose color red on the shoulder of her dress, a flower clip on her hair.

"Lord Phantomhive, what a nice surprise" Her voice sounded familiar, but I shook it off as I stared a her walk to her desk.

She crossed her legs and entangled her hands together on top of her shin "The queen asked if we could talk about her dress and the arrangements for the party" I told her as I sat infront of the girl.

She looked at me before she drank some tea that Nathan brought in "Ohh, her dress, well I am planning on a gown that had Indian designs, but I don't know any Indians that could bring me actual designs, do you know any, My Lord" She put her hair out of her neck a she told me this.

"I know 2" I told her, I noticed that Nathan stood behind Christine as if he was telling her something.

She turned to look at him and smiled "Nathan, go make something to eat" He bowed at her, but I saw his smirk directing at me "Yes, my princess" He walked out of the room, but before he glanced at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, go help Nathan" My butler nodded his head and bowed walking out to follow Nathan.

"Why does he call you princess?" I asked Christine, she looked around before getting up from her black chair.

"My father use to call me princess that's why I told him to do it" She was looking at the window, I could see the back of her dress slide on the floor, I could see her smiling at the window.

"My father was a good man until he got crazy, my stepmother left him and my other siblings left, ny best friend too" I felt a pang on my chest, She really loved that man that hurt me "My best friends name was Doll, she was amazing only that she was a tomboy, when we were together they called us the tomboy duo" She chuckled lightly.

I didn't think about Doll since what happened, I didn't knew that she had a best friend like Christine at all. Heck, I thought she was a guy before she told me. How crazy?

Christine's eyes looked at mine "I miss her, I tried looking for her, but she just disappeared and I don't know how" I saw the tears in her eye as she began to talk once more.

"If she is dead I will find her killer and kill him or her, myself, Doll was a good girl, She never rebelled against anyone unless she had a good reason to do it, She loved the world and didn't care if it was cruel, she wanted to explore, have adventures, maybe even get a nice boyfriend"

If only Christine knew why I killed Doll, I didn't want to, but I had too.

_**~Nathan~**_

"Vanessa, would you help me" I asked my excellent chef, Vanessa Thorne, she had blonde hair, American features, but Japanese costumes.

She had her hair in a bun with 2 little knifed holding them in place. I found Vanessa a couple of days ago, she was working for the Scotland Yard, but she quit when something bad happened, She decided to come with me after my amazing offer.

She nodded "Sure thing, Nate" She put her kimono sleeves back.

"Go grab some chicken and then please cut some potatoes" She smiled at me and got right on it.

Bark, Bark, I smirked when I heard Anshe bark from behind the large doors to the kitchen, I knew who it was I could smell it from a mile away.

Anshe never barked to anyone unless it was someone know or she sensed evil to our master, Doll, I knew everything from her, since the minute my contract went in her body.

The cut the chicken softly for a while "Is there something I can do?" I stared at the demon that just came in.

"Mind frosting the cake for my master" He shook his head as he put his sleeves back.

Vanessa wasn't the type of girl to go gaga over anyone, so when she saw that the demon was looking at her, she peeled the potatoes as if something evil was within them. That American girl was a spy before, noting could break her less let it be a demon.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners" I said when I noticed that I didn't introduce myself to this demon.

"I'm Nathan Charleston" He smiled and shook my hand when I extended it out for him "Sebastian Michealis" I felt the pulse of his demon and I could tell that he was sensing mine.

"How long have you been working for he Lady Christine?" He asked as he began to frost the cake once more.

"About 6 years" It was a lie, but it was keeping my master safe for some days "You?"

"3 Years" He answered with a normal voice "Mind if I ask, how come Lady Christine has 2 dogs?"

"She loves pets, I found Anshe wounded a couple of days ago and I decided to help her that's why she can't run a lot and Andorra was a gift from Niko to her, the poor boy found Andorra next to his deceased mother, so he brought him here. Master fell in live with Andorro ever since" He gave a slight smirk.

It was true, I will never forget walking outside in the rain to find a wounded animal on the floor crying helplessly.

'I was walking to the garden, the rain hit my skin lightly, but I could careless about it. I stopped when I heard a soft cry around me, I recall smirking. I was going to walk again, but now I was curious about the cries.

I walked to the back of the house to see a husky bleeding from its paw, dogs are my weakness, so I began to kneel beside the beautiful dog.

I touched her soft fur as she cried in pain "Don't worry sweetie, you will be fine" I ripped part of my coat and wrapped her wounded leg around it "I can promise you that" She was still crying, but not that loud as before.

She licked my hand when I scratched her head "I know what to do, maybe master will like you" She wasn't heavy no light, but she was something.

Masters eyes shined in delight as she stared at the husky "She is so beautiful, did you take care of her wound?" I was grabbing the first aid kit from one of the soft brown cabinet.

"I am about to, master" master sat in a chair next to the husky, who was resting on the floor "Anshe" Masters whispered to the dog who turned to lick her hand "She likes that name" I smiled at my master.

Anshe didn't have a big wound, but it didn't let her walk for a couple of days until now'

Master loved Anshe more, saying that they did have something in common, they were both abused by someone and got someting worse in return.

Master did show me her eye, but it didn't frightened at all that she had it, just showed me that she was a survivor. Just like Anshe.

I began to fry the chicken quietly when all of the sudden Hans and Niko came in like wild animals. Hans had sweat all over his body and Niko kept his hat on, but I could see his cat ears were down.

Niko is an experiment from his father, He was turned into a cat 6 years ago, I remember that he didn't even know how to talk until me and Vanessa thought him to talk perfect English.

Niko was the type of 15 year old that was happy, but when it was time to get serious he was the first on the train, you may believe that behind his dark blue eyes there is a sad lonely boy, but he is more than that. His father didn't measure the liquid and stupidly gave him a lot, it would explain why Niko could turn into a tiger or lion, and a big one, when needed.

Hans was another story, he was like Master, born in the streets only that he was able to transform into any age with a necklace. He didn't talk that much, but he talked and when he did he was serious or just making jokes. You could never tell with Hans Turno, what he calls himself.

Sebastian stared at Niko as if Niko had something that made him cute "You are so lovely" He told him when he began to pet his hair, making Niko growl at him.

Niko hated people petting him, mostly unknown people.

Hans, being Nikos best friend grabbed Sebastians hand, he gripped it with all his might, yet, Sebastian didn't flinch in pain.

"Don't be a pedophile" Sebastian smirked at him, he yanked his arm from Hans powerful grip"I don't touch little kids why would a Phantomhive butler do such a thing?" Hans smirked at the raven, I knew that smirk, he didn't trust Sebastian at all.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked Niko, he was eyeing the chicken that was frying in a pan "Ohh yeah Dorothy asked me if I could ask you when are we going to eat" I smirked.

Dorothy knew the rules, we ate right after master ate and, occasionally, when she allowed us to eat with her, but I knew what Dorothy wanted after all she and Romana where vampire sisters.

They were both in an orphanage when they turned into vampires, Romana was the one that got the blood while Dorothy pretended to sleep to not raise suspicion, but they are the Cleary sisters They are bound to either screw up or do a mistake. And they did.

After the mistake I found both of them, I asked them if they wanted to work for blood, I knew Romana was very stubborn, but seeing Dorothy she knew she had to do it. The only reason why Romana stays is Dorothy without Dorothy, Romana would have been gone by now.

"When master finishes her dinner, you know that Niko" Next thing I knew Niko was purring while rubbing his head against my arm "Niko" I told the teen, who stopped and looked at me as if I caught him stealing.

"I'm sorry, Nathan" It wasn't that I hated cats it's just that I found dogs more appealing than cats, I loved the way that dogs followed ther master since the beginning of time receiving the title man's best friend.

Niko must be the only cat I truly love to hang around.

"Its fine, just tell Dorothy what I told you" He looked at Hans then at Vanessa and nodded "Sure"

I sighed as I arranged the food on the plate, Vanessa began to smash the potatoes as if they had killed something she loved.

"Vani" Hans told, his eyes were widen that Vanessa was actually stabbing the poor potatoes, Sebastian was now bringing some plates and silverware down, He glanced back at me and I pretended not to see.

I knew he was planning something, but I couldn't put my finger quite on it.

**_~Doll~_**

"How old are you, Lord Phantomhive" I asked, I knew his real age, but to keep my fabulous act I had to pretend to not remember anything at all. I noticed that he was looking at my dress, his eyes were scanning all over my body. I touched my neck in discomfort "I'm sorry, My Lady, I am 14" I smiled slightly at .

"I am too" I told him all of the sudden I felt something tugging my shoe lace, I looked down to stare at Andorros dark grey eyes, his little paws were on my shoes as if they were the most entertaining thing in the world to him.

"Andorro, why are you tugging mommy's laces" I asked the puppy once I picked him up, he was a German Shepard, he had dark yellow and black fur. He barked lightly as he licked my face "Aww you are just full of surprises, Andorro" The small puppy rested on my lap, he looked at Ciel and growled. I guessed that Andorro sensed that I hated the dog I had infront of me.

"He doesn't like new comers, sorry" I petted Andorro's soft fur from his head to his tail "Especially the ones who may mean harm" Ciel arched his eyebrow at me, I laughed to show him that I was playing around. "I am kidding my lord" or was I, anyway after we left to eat.

I began feeling something wierd in my stomach, butterflies, I could describe why I was feeling this way, it was like if I was nervous for something.

I finished before Ciel, so I began to pet Anshe, she laid her paws on my lap making me smile at her. I stared at her bandaged arm for a while "Are you okay now?" I asked her, I needed to know so I grabbed her hand, She whimper a little bit, so I decided to leave her for a while.

I stared at Lord Phantomhive for a while, he was confused for a little bit, until he saw Anshe and her arm "She doesn't bite" I really hoped she did.

I wanted to kill that Phantomhive, but I couldn't risk to do it to fast, I needed to break him then I would kill him watch his world break in front of his eyes.

We talked for about some hours until it was time for him to leave my Estate, which was a relieve to me.

"Well, I will see you at the party" I nodded my head, Nathan was about to close the door when all of the sudden Ciel kissed my good cheek, I was disgusted at his action.

How dare he? God, I want to kill him, NOW!

I smiled in the outside, but in the inside I wanted to kill him, but I had to keep an act, so I grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

It made everyone shocked, mostly Nathan. I broke from his lips, stared at his eyes "Night, my lord" I went inside my house and closed the door.

As soon as I closed the door, I cleaned my lips with my sleeve, I felt truly awful to kiss a Phantomhive it was like kissing my siblings killer. But, yet, inside I felt like a wanted more than just a kiss, I felt something inside my stomach, more butterflies?

"You are leading him on" I looked back at Nathan, I was actually leading Ciel into a love trap then I was going to rip his heart apart.

"I had to do it, anyway, I am tired" I looked down at Anshe and Andorro, I grabbed Andorro. I walked to my room with Anshe behind us, when I put Andorro on my bed, I laid on it.

Anshe licked my face before she laid next to me with Andorro on her stomach "Y'all are adorable" I told them, I began to fall asleep.

**_~Ciel~_**

_Her lips were soft, they touched my neck as I undid her corset that was on the front "My lord" She mumbled kissing me more, her hands on my tie. I wanted to see more of her creamy body, I finally took the corset off making her groan on my neck._

_I was finally feeling her nipples on my hands, She stopped sucking on my neck, she arched her back when I began to lick her valley, my hands still on place._

_If heaven was a place on Earth, I was in it. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I carried her to the bed, my hand on the back of her neck, my other was holding her. We were now kissing eachother._

_She was on top of me "What can I do for you, My Lord" She sensualy asked, I felt her hands on the hem of my pants "Just ask" She kissed my lips softly, but it kept getting more passionate and harder by the second._

_I flipped us around, u could finally see her beauty and I loved every inch of it. I lowered my self to her left breast-_

I woke up in sweat, why am I having strange dreams, I am with Elizabeth for God sake!

I took the sweat off my face as I stared at the darkness, that dream felt so real, I still couldn't believe that Christine had kissed me. My thoughts were clouded for a long time, each time I thought about Elizabeth out of nowhere Christine came into my head. Could it be?

No way, it couldn't be that I liked Christine she was just something maybe even a pass time.

I tried telling myself that, but I didn't even believed myself.

**_A/N_**

**_Well sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 2 anyway here are my OC_**

**_Vanessa Throne: American spy for both Great Britain and America, loves Japanese culture_**

**_Romana and Dorothy Cleary: Romana is the oldest, she is very serious and a good fighter. Dorothy is the shy, youngest one, She is a book worm_**

**_Hans Beetle: A young wizard that lived in Sweden and in Germany in his younger years, he threats Niko as his little brother since Niko actually looks like his little brother that died_**

**_Niko Lero: A cat experiment, he loves everything except liars, Has a crush on Dorothy_**

**_Anshe: Husky that Nathan found, loves to be around Doll and Nathan_**

**_Adorro: A German Shepard puppy, loves to be around Niko even though Niko is a cat_**

**_Ps. Nathan is the opposite of Sebastian in a way that's why he loves dogs instead of cats, he is handsome, but he doesn't use it to get information and he threats the servants as if they were his siblings. He teaches them every morning and eats with them,._**

**_Love, Kasumi7780_**

**_Till next time_**


End file.
